Lost to the Max
by WanizameKing
Summary: When Oceanic Flight 815 has an unexpected detour, Maximilian can't help but wonder if it is a tragedy or a blessing in disguise. Now, stuck on an island unknown to civilization, can Max learn the secrets of his past in order to get on with his future, or will he have too much trouble just trying to stay alive?


I slowly opened my eyes, but quickly shut them again as the sun was excruciatingly bright. I put my hand above my eyes and looked around me and noticed that I was on a hot beach next to a jungle and the ocean went on for what seemed to be forever, and there was a sickening smell of smoke permeating the air. I tried to sit up, but immediately fell back down, as there was a sharp pain in my side. I felt it and it was very warm and wet, I brought my hand in front of my eyes and noticed that I was bleeding, and pretty badly at that. I gritted my teeth but I managed to force myself to stand up and take a look around, but the first thing I noticed astonished me, almost causing me to fall back over; there was utter chaos.

Metal was scattered everywhere, and there were people scurrying around the wreckage looking for loved ones. I noticed a tall, thin blonde girl standing still screaming at the top of her lungs, a dark-skinned man running everywhere yelling for someone named Walt, and a man in a suit who appeared to be taking charge in saving the people of the wreckage. I stood there, trying to grasp what had happened, when I remembered that I was riding on Oceanic flight 815, and I realized that the plane must have plummeted onto this island. My heart started pumping and I got myself into a panic and I began making my way to the crash site, each step causing unbearable pain. I was confused at my surroundings and so I just stood still for what felt like an eternity until the man with a suit yelled at me, I looked at him sideways for a minute, but then he yelled for me to get over there and help him lift a piece of wreckage that was on another man, which snapped me back to reality. I ran over as best I could and helped lift the metal while the man in the suit pulled the man out and started looking him over, so I assumed he must be a doctor. He looked up at me "Thanks for that" he said while looking at my side, I had a white t-shirt on, so the blood was very evident.

"No problem" I said while slowly backing away.

I got away from him as fast as I could so as to prevent him looking at my wound, I figured there were people far worse off than I was and besides, I didn't know him from a hole in the ground, how did I know that I could trust him? I backed into a man with a dark hoodie on and turn around quickly.

"Sorry, about that" I said quickly, but he didn't really notice me at all, which was kind of disturbing in its own way, but I kept walking. I felt a hand grab my shoulder from behind and spin me around.

"DO YOU HAVE A PEN!" he said very frantically.

"Me? No, sorry" I said confused as to why he would need a pen in the middle of carnage like this. I saw a man with dirty blonde hair walking around, calm as can be, just smoking a cigarette, and a bald man who actually seemed happy that we crashed, which confused me. I heard a deafening explosion and was thrown backwards into a wing of the plane. I looked up to see a pillar of smoke erupt from flames near where the bald man was, and I was confused again but then I saw a young girl who looked extremely pregnant sitting with a larger man with long curly hair, so I started towards them to ask them what they knew. All of a sudden, the doctor ran towards them, yelling and flailing his arms, taking them out of the road of the falling wing, which caused another explosion, which threw me back. I started to feel tipsy from the lack of blood, so I started making my way towards the jungle, but half way there, everything went black and I fell to the ground.

I woke up when the sun was setting, confused as to what happened I looked around me and saw the doctor. "You lost a lot of blood; you need to rest for a day or two," he said to me as he fiddled with the bottles in his hand.

"No thanks," I said "I'm fine now," I stood up and stumbled, only to be caught by the doctor

"See, this is why you need rest, now if you'll just-"

"I'm fine!" Cutting him off with authority. "I just need to take a walk." I went slowly into the jungle, and I could feel the doctor's gaze on me every step I took until I was completely submerged in the tree line. I walked in about 50 feet when I saw a girl with brown wavy hair walk towards me.

"Hey," she said. "Did Jack treat that for you?"

"Who?" I asked her, clutching my side as it ached painfully.

"The doctor," she clarified.

"Oh, him," I said unimpressed, "Yeah, he did a great job."

"Oh, well that's good." She smiled at me before wiping her hands on her pants and showing me her hand, expecting me to shake it. "I'm Kate."

"Nice to meet you, Kate," I replied, shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you too," she said with a grin as she walked through the tree line and back out to the beach. I was tempted to go back with her because my side made it hurt to move, but I decided against it because I was very curious about this place. I continued into the jungle, fascinated by the sounds and colours around me, until I came upon a fruit tree. I was rather hungry so I prepared to climb, but the first move I made hurt my side so bad that I couldn't climb, so I searched for a stick to use. I found a stick around 6 feet long, and nearly perfectly straight, so I picked it up and got some fruit which I presumed to be papayas down from the tree. It started to grow dark so I headed back to camp. When I got there, I saw several fires started along the beach, and I noticed for the first time an Asian couple that seemed to have secluded themselves from everyone else, the Man gave me a dirty look as if to say get away from her, so I did what he implied and made my way next a man with a darker complexion.

"Papaya?" I asked him

"If you mean those mangos in your hand, then sure, why not?" He spoke with a thick Middle Eastern accent.

"Oh, I thought that they were Papayas" I said awkwardly, and just stood over him for a few seconds. "I'm Maximillian Turner, but you can call me Max," I said straighten myself as I shook his hand.

"Sayid, Sayid Jarrah" The man said with a slight smile.

"Nice to meet you Sayid," I told him. I figured it was time to meet some of these people if we'd be here for a little while, so I tried to make casual conversation. "What were you doing in Sydney?"

"…visiting a friend," he said in a solemn voice, so I decided not to press into the matter, so started looking around the area, and noticed a small, sharp piece of metal by the wreckage, so I fetched it and sat back down and started sharpening the one end of my stick.

"What are you doing?" the thin blonde woman that I had seen earlier said in a disgusted voice. "You don't need that; they'll rescue us any second now"

I ignored her and continued sharpening my stick until the end was sharp enough to stick a pig. I didn't really have a reason, but I figured a spear would come in handy. I placed the piece of metal in my pants pocket, and I felt a small bottle, so I pulled out a small bottle of alcohol

"_Are you sure you haven't had enough sir?" the flight attendant asked the man sitting next to me "Because you look like you're drunk."_

"_Listen damn it!" he yelled at her "It is not your place to tell me whether I can or can't have a damn drink!" _

"_Actually sir, it is"_

"_Please," he said changing his tone dramatically "Just one more drink and I'll be able to survive this damned flight, I won't ask for anything else, so please!" _

_The flight attendant reluctantly handed the drink over to him "Thank you miss," he said "much obliged"_

"_Does your son want something?" _

"_Most certainly not ma'am, you don't need to worry about him" he said simply, shaking his head drunkenly._

_The attendant looked at me questioningly, raising her eyebrows suspiciously, but reluctantly walked on eventually._

_The man took the bottle in his hand and was about to take a drink, when the plane began to shake violently, which made the bottle fall on my lap. I quickly put it in my pocket, as he looked frantically for it "Can you see that damned bottle?" I just stared at him intently, pretending I didn't know what he was talking about. "I said… CAN YOU SEE THE-" then the plane started to shake even more violently than before. Air bags came down and I quickly put it on and looked out the window as we plummeted towards the ground. We got closer and closer to crashing, and when we were about to crash, everything went black_

I opened the bottle and held it in front of me.

"Are you even old enough to drink that?" Sayid asked as he stepped up, standing next to me.

"Sure…" I said, and I drank the bottle of alcohol and threw the bottle at the fire.

"That was pure alcohol." Sayid said, his eyebrows raised toward me as I began coughing. "How old are you?"

"Seven—" I paused as I began coughing again, grabbing at my throat. "—teen…" I finished embarrassed.

"Well next time you find a bottle of pure alcohol you should give it to the Doctor," Sayid said a grin on his face, "He'll make use of it I'm sure."

"Right…" I said, clearing my throat, trying to act as if nothing had just happened.

"Are you alright then?" Sayid asked me. I nodded reluctantly and he smiled. He patted me on the back before walking off through the sand on the beach.

I looked around again, taking the scene in, when I noticed the bald man was sitting by himself on the beach, so I decided to go over to him, so I stood up, but again, a sharp pain went through my side. I decided that if I was going to explore the jungle the next day, then I should probably get some painkillers or something for it because it really hurt, so I walked over towards the doctor. He saw me coming and met me half way.

"Is your side acting up?" he asked me with a quizzical expression on his face.

"It's fine," I said "but I was curious as to if you had any painkillers with you?" I said swallowing my pride.

"No, sorry, but no offense to you, I would use it on the man with shrapnel in him if I had any" he said in a matter-of-factly attitude.

"Sure, sure," I said with growing frustration towards him. I mean one pill wouldn't kill the guy, but I realized that I needed to get some on my own. I surveyed the area and figured that if there was going to be any around, it would be in the fuselage. I headed over to it. It was a terrible mess inside with bags scattered everywhere and bodies all over the place. I reluctantly climbed in and started looking for the painkillers when some hands grabbed me from behind, I was spun around, suddenly face to face with the man who was smoking around the wreckage

"What're you doing in here Poindexter?" I presume he called me that because I wore glasses, but regardless, he definitely came across as arrogant.

"Looking for painkillers, you?" I asked him steadfast.

"Well today's your day, is it? I got painkillers right here" he says while holding up a bag full of pill bottles.

"Great! Can I have some?" I asked him

"Not so fast four eyes, I work in the barter system, which means I don't give anything for free," he said with a big grin on his face

"Fine" I said as I grabbed the bag closest to me and opened it up. I searched through it and managed to find a razor, shaving cream and some scandalous magazines. "How's this for that then?" I said, not confident that the trade will go through.

He thought for a while. "How many do you want?"

"Four should do just fine" I said with a grin.

He took the pills out of the bottle and gave it to me, and took my items.

"Pleasure doing business with you," he said real cocky and then he left, so I got some water and took one of the pills. I figured that it would take awhile to take affect, so in the mean time I decided to go and talk to the bald man sitting in the sand, so I made my way over there, slowly but surly. When I got there, he was sitting quietly while he looked at me, and then he smiled to reveal and orange slice peel in his mouth acting like teeth. I smiled, and asked "May I sit down?"

"Sure can," he said with a smile.

"So what brings you to the middle of nowhere?" I asked him

He smiled and answered, "Spiritual discovery, you?"

"My father's…business trip."

"Oh, alright then," he said. "The names John, John Locke"

"Nice to meet you John, my name's Maximillian Turner"

"Well then Maximillian would you like to play some backgammon?"

"Sure" I said smiling

About an hour after I started playing, a strange horn-sounding noise came from in the jungle; it got everyone's attention. I quickly sprung up and started running towards the jungle, and I realized that the painkiller must have kicked in because I didn't feel any pain.

"Vincent?" A young boy asked. He appeared to be Walt as the man who was calling for Walt earlier was standing over him and said, "That isn't Vincent…"

I made my way to the front of the line near the jungle, when we heard a crash and saw that the trees were moving and breaking in the jungle. I quickly gripped my spear and bolted into the jungle after whatever made that noise. It was very dark and I could barely see where I was going, but my adrenaline made it so I couldn't stop running after it. I sprinted until my legs felt like jelly while narrowly missing trees, when I stopped to catch my breath. About 10 seconds after that, Jack and the man from the fuselage came up to me bearing torches.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Jack asked angrily.

"I was thinking that we should know the identity of a beast that can destroy trees while it moves since we're living on the same island." I said flatly.

Jack went quiet, but the man from the fuselage said "But you're just a damned kid, leave that kind of stuff to the rest of us!"

"I agree with Sawyer" Jack said "Sayid said that you're only seventeen, you need to keep yourself safe."

"Don't worry about me," I said. "I appreciate your concern, but I can take care of myself."

"Yeah, but—"

"At least I came prepared," I said holding up my spear. "What do you guy have?" I stated very cockily.

The man named Sawyer walked up into my face. "You think you're safe with that cave-man weapon, I've got—" he stopped himself. "I guess you're right punk, let's get back to camp."

It was an awkward walk back to camp, but when we got there, I dodged people who wanted to ask me why I did what I did and went to sleep.

"_Get the hell up!" I hear as I have my luggage thrown at me_

"_Huh?" I ask still very groggy from just waking up._

"_Get up now! We're getting on the damn plane in two hours!"_

"_Oh." I said solemnly as I slowly stood up and started getting ready. I packed all the essentials and got prepared to leave. I looked over at the man and he was preparing a 9mm, he looked up at me and smiled._

"_You're going to love America brat, I'll be able to put you to good use there," he said in a, almost bitter tone._

_He finished fiddling g with his gun and shoved me out the door. As we made our way towards the car he stopped me and spun me around to face the building.  
"Take a good look kid, this is the last you'll ever see of Sidney," he said as if glad to leave.  
"Let's go!" he said as he shoved me towards the car. "You better not cause me trouble at the airport!" he said as we drove off._

The next day I woke up early in the morning, with Jack standing next to me, he told me to stand up, so I did, but I winced in pain from my side.

"That hurt, didn't it?" he asked me

"Hell yeah it hurt, I just got ripped open yesterday!" I said wondering why he was stating the obvious.

"Well if it hurts so much, then how were you able to run into the jungle last night? And what's more, outrun me and Sawyer?" he asked as I realized it was about the painkillers I got.

"Well you see Jack; I found some magic pills in the fuselage that made all my pain disappear," I said as cocky as I could be.

"How many do you have left?" he asked

"Two," I lied. "Now why would you want—"

"I want them for the man with the shrapnel" he said in a way that would make me feel guilty if I didn't give them to a man with a massive piece of metal sticking out of him.

"Fine then," I said as I gave him the two pills. "Happy?"

"Yes," he said bluntly and walked away. I realized that I really did not like that man at all.

I got some fruit from the jungle and came back and ate some, when I saw the pregnant lady over by a small hut made from the wreckage. I walked over to her and asked "Want a Mango?" It seemed to work as a conversation starter last time, so I figured it would work again, but she started crying.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't know mangos were so offensive," I said trying to calm her down.

"It's not that," she said. "The baby hasn't kicked since the crash and I think…" She started sobbing again.

"Don't worry," I said. "I'm sure it's fine, just make sure you eat lots and—"

"But how do you know!" she screamed. "I could've killed the baby, and, and… "

"If you're that worried, you can ask the doctor, Jack, he's right over…" I saw him heading into the jungle with Kate and the guy wearing the dark hoodie "I'll be back…"

"I'm Claire" she said still sobbing.  
"I'm Max; I'll bring Jack here as soon as I can Claire."

"Thanks," she said gratefully, but as I left I heard her start crying again. I hobbled through the trees where I saw them go in and continued onwards trying to catch up to them. When I rounded a papaya tree, I almost ran into a woman. "Sorry!" I yelled back as I continued running. I suddenly stopped and quickly turned around, the girl was gone, but I could've sworn she looked almost exactly like my sister. I rid myself of the thought. There was no way for her to have been there. I disregarded it and continued onwards until I caught up to them "Going without me?" I said trying to catch my breath.

"Why are you here Max?" Jack asked unimpressed.

"I'm just exploring, same as you, and so I'm going to tag along."

"We don't need—"

"No offense Jack, but that wasn't asking permission" I said and started walking ahead of him.

"Now you should head ba—"

"Jack!" Kate exclaimed with authority. "He can come if he wants to."

Jack looked like he was about to argue with her, but decided against it and just continued walking. I slowed down until I was just behind the man with the dark hoodie, but he looked eerily like Charlie Pace from one of my favourite bands; Drive Shaft, so I decided to test it. "You all, everybody! You all, everybody!" I sang half-under-my-breath, to which the man turned quickly around.

"What did you just say?" he asked as a smile crept across his face

"Me? Oh, I was just singing one of my favourite songs of all time, 'You all, everybody' by Drive Shaft. You heard of it?" I asked in a teasing manner.

"Your joking aren't you?" he asked in an excited tone "I play base for Drive shaft! And vocals for a couple tracks!"

"Nice to meet you Charlie," I said grinning as I held my hand out for him to shake.

"To think I'd meet a fan on this bloody Island of all places" he said excitedly. "So what album do you think was the best of them all?"

"Well I think that you—"

"Guys!" Jack yelled. "Keep quiet and let's get a move on."

"Sure, what ever you say" I said as sarcastically as I could, but he seemed content with it regardless. We continued walking forward for a half an hour when I realized, I had no idea where we were going.

"Hey, guys" I said, which caused Jack to get irritated. "Where are we going exactly?"

"Well if you didn't know that much, you shouldn't have come," Jack said angrily and kept on moving.

"We saw the front of the plane," Kate explained. "We're going there to get the transceiver so Sayid can send out a distress call."

"Seriously?" I asked excitedly. "That's the best thing I've heard all day, and what's better is that it came from you instead of a certain doctor I know." I shot him a look which, sadly, he couldn't see because he was facing the opposite direction.  
Charlie grinned at this but Kate became flustered and forcefully told me to get along with Jack, to which I had many sarcastic remarks that I wanted to use, but one look from her made me decide otherwise.  
We continued onwards towards the front of the plane until we got into a thick part of the jungle.  
"Can we stop for a little?" I asked through gasps. "I'm kinda tired, and my side is…uncomfortable," I said avoiding confrontation with Jack.  
"I _told _you to stay back, if you're going to be a burden then you should just go back!" he remarked, clearly frustrated with me. Kate looked like she was about to rant to him for my sake, but I stopped her.  
"Calm down, oh great one," I said very sarcastically. "It's not like it's rain—" all of a sudden it began to pour rain "…hailing the size of minivans or anything," I said correcting myself. After an awkward pause I got up and began hiking again without a word because I didn't want to give Jack any satisfaction.

After a short while more of hiking, I was faint due to the pain in my side, and I could not go on any farther, so I sat down on a rock and looked up at Jack.

"You know, I'm not going to tell you that you were right even if it kills me," I said to him, to which he smirked and was about to reply when Charlie but in.  
"Why are you sitting in the sodding rain when you could in the plane?" he asked with a grin. We all jumped up and looked where Charlie had pointed and, sure enough, through the trees we could glimpse the front of the plane. We trekked the remaining distance and entered the plane, which was in a semi-vertical position, which made it difficult to climb.

"You know," I said. "I think that I might pass on this little journey, you guys go ahead." I was exhausted and needed to rest to try and calm down my throbbing side. They understood and continued onwards as I got into a seat and, just for the sake of it, buckled up. I saw that Jack and Kate had gotten into the pilot's room, and Charlie had left them and went into the washroom. This puzzled me, but I didn't think too much on it. I became drowsy and almost fell asleep when I heard the same noise as I heard the night before so I came into a panic and tried to get up and see what it was, but the buckle kept me from doing so, so I tried to unbuckle myself. Before I could, however, the plane began to tip over and, with a crash, fell to the ground and ended up in a horizontal position. I was shaken, but I wasn't hurt too badly thanks to the seatbelt.

"I never thought that you would actually be useful," I muttered to the seat belt. I saw Jack, Kate, and Charlie come running towards me, so I undid my seatbelt and asked what had happened.

"No time!" Jack yelled. "RUN!" At this my adrenaline started pumping and I started running as fast as I could, ignoring the pain, back to the camp.  
"The camp," I muttered. "I can't lead that…thing back to camp." I quickly turned around and started running back towards the monster.  
"You guys continue on, I'll—" I said as Jack ran into me.  
"Don't worry about it," he said reading my mind. "We should lose it in the thick brush up ahead." I turned back around and started running again, as much as it infuriated me that he was right again, I realized that I needed to do what he said. I quickly caught up to Charlie and Kate when Charlie tripped on some roots. I stopped to help him but Jack yelled for me to go on and that he would help him. I decided to do what he said and sprinted to catch up with Kate again. We ran until we stopped out of exhaustion and hid within the roots of a banyan tree.  
"Max, where's Jack!" Kate yelled "We have to go back for him!"  
"You do realized that Charlie is out there too, right?" I said quietly, she didn't hear me, or pretended not to hear me as she started out of the roots. I jumped out and pulled her back in.

"Do you really want to make Jack have to worry about someone else?" I asked. As I said this she began to come to terms with it, but she was very panic-stricken, so she went to the back of the shelter and counted to five. Immediately after this, somehow, she was perfectly calm and level-headed. I inquired as to why counting to five calmed her down so fast, but she shrugged me off and walked out of the shelter in time to see someone stumble out of the brush.  
"Jack!" she exclaimed and rushed towards him only to realize that it was in fact Charlie. After seeing that it was Charlie, she looked disappointed. Seeing the disappointed look on Kate's face appeared to make Charlie flustered, so I figured I would make him feel important.  
"Charlie!" I yelled as I ran to him. "It's good to see you!" I helped him up and shot a look at Kate. It didn't faze her and she just started searching for Jack. She saw something shining on the ground, so she went to it and picked it up.  
"It's the pilot's badge," she said half-to-herself. "What is it doing way out here?"

"Maybe it has something to do… with that," Charlie said pointing disgustedly to the treetops. There was a badly disfigured body in the trees that looked like it had been ripped apart.  
"So _that's _what we're dealing with," I said. "I'm going to need a bigger spear." I couldn't take my eyes off of the body until I heard rustling in the bush behind us. We all turned around preparing for the worst, and it came. Jack Shepherd walked through the brush.  
"I lost the monster," he said nonchalantly. Kate ran up and embraced him for an awkwardly long amount of time.  
"I don't think I'm old enough to watch this yet," I whispered to Charlie very loudly so they could hear. Charlie chuckled as Kate threw Jack away and lead on towards the camp.  
"If we hurry we can make it back before nightfall," she said quickly and marched onwards. Jack shot me a look and started to follow so I caught up to him.

"You owe me you know," I said.

"How so?" he inquired slowing his pace.

"You made me run and catch up to Kate so as to protect her with my fantastic strength because your old man legs just couldn't keep up," I said trying to keep a straight face.

"Actually," he said. "You owe me."

"How so?" I asked him smirking

"You are a seventeen year old with a wound in his side, and whose underdeveloped legs can barely carry him, I sent you with Kate so she could protect _you_," he said grinning.  
"Touché," I said laughing. "I'll leave you guys alone for now." I slowed down to talk with Charlie.  
"So, first monster attack?" he asked me grinning

"Have you ever been to Australia?" I asked him sarcastically. "That place is filled with them."  
"Fair enough" he said smiling, "But seriously, where _are_ we"?


End file.
